Journey to the Feudal Era
by timeandspacedragon
Summary: A girl has a dream that turns into reality and is pulled into a world not her own. Will she find out why she is there? Will she find away home or will she even want to go? AU sess/oc *editing chapters* please review rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

Journey to the Feudal Era

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, they belong to their creators. I only own Jean Prince.

POV

-Location-

Chapter 1

Jean's POV

"It's time for bed." I heard my mom tell me.

"Okay, goodnight." I called back, before I put on my pjs which consisted of a tank top and boxers. I slipped under my blanket and closed my eyes to sleep for the night.

-Dream-

I look around and found myself in a forest with tall trees, colourful flowers and a giant waterfall in front of me. It was the most beautiful place that I had ever seen and I had no clue where I was. Seconds after I sat down under one of the trees a spirit appeared before me. It was of a beautiful woman with long black hair and wearing red hakama, a white shirt as well as armour and a sword. I knew who it was, thanks to the fact that I watch the show Inu Yasha, it was the creator of the Shikon Jewel the priestess Midoriko.

"Hello Midoriko." I said to her calmly, "I watch a show that you are in called Inu Yasha, so what can I do for you?" I said after I saw the look of confusion on her face though I didn't know if it was from the fact that I knew her or that I was not scared of a ghost.

"I need your help with something, when you wake up I need you to come to my village." She said to me.

"Why do you need me? What can I do? But you are a cartoon." I asked confused as to why she would need me for something that was not even real. I never received an answer from her because she disappeared.

-Dream End-

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes as I rolled over I felt something strange so I sat up quickly resulting in the area around me spinning. After I closed my eyes for a moment I found the world stopped spinning and I opened my eyes again to see that I was not on my bed, in my room or in my home, but I was outside laying on the grass in a meadow. I was wearing a blue kimono "What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

Before I could figure out what was going on, I heard I noise coming towards me, it sounded like thunder and I went to see what was making that noise (hey curiosity killed the cat not the human) it was a green oni demon. It saw me, roared and came after me as I ran. I kept running until I tripped on a stick when I got up I saw that the demon was almost on top of me when I noticed that its right arm close to the shoulder was glowing. I picked up what I tripped on and it was a stick about 5 feet long to my 5' 6" height. My mind went blank as I ran towards the monster and something was happening to the stick, it started to glow a dark blue colour and was glowing brighter the closer I came to the demon. I jumped up, used the stick like a sword and cut off its head. I watched as its body dissolved right before my eyes leaving behind what looks like a shard of a black jewel.

I went over and picked it up and the black shard turned pink and right then I knew what I had in my hand. What I didn't understand was how is it that I have a shard of the Shikon no Tama in my hand when it's only in real in a TV show or how I did what I did. "What the hell?" I couldn't help but whisper to myself. I had a feeling that I was going to ask that a lot.

Just when I thought that I couldn't get more confused, fate proved me wrong, "Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard, hurry up." I heard a female voice say. "I am hurrying, now shut up." I heard a male voice reply. I know those voices it is the half demon named Inuyasha and the girl from the future Kagome Higurashi. Seconds later I see a boy wearing red kimono made out of fire rat fur, with long silver hair, cute silver dog ears on top of his head (the only thing cute about him) and gold eyes. He was standing with a girl on his back and when she got off I saw she had long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a green sailor suit with a green mini skirt.

They were closely followed by four others, two demons and two humans, one human was a girl with long dark brown hair and wearing a kimono and she had a big boomerang strapped to her back. I know her name was Sango. The other human was boy with short black hair just long enough to put into a small ponytail, wearing the robes of a monk of the era, purple black eyes and he was carrying a wooden staff with a golden ring on top and 6 other rings attached to it like bracelets I knew his name was Miroku and he had a wind tunnel in his right hand. One demon was a boy who was an adorable fox demon child with reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes he also had the cutest tail behind him, he was wearing blue pants, blue shirt and a brown vest and had a blue bow in his hair and he was sitting on the monk's shoulder I knew his name was Shippo. The other demon was the cutest cat that I had ever seen in my life it was a two tailed cat demon with tan fur and black strips and a black diamond on her forehead and she was in Sango's arms and I knew her name was Kirara.

"You have a jewel shard give it to me." Kagome said to me, yes I had the shard she was talking about, but she didn't have to be so mean. "It's in your left hand." She said when she saw that confused look on my face.

"No and you should know better than to come here wearing that." I said to her before turning around and walking away, I am tired of being pushed around by others.

"What do you mean by that?" She yelled at me.

"I mean don't you have a kimono at Kaede's village? Instead of your school uniform?" I asked her before turning to walk away; I didn't get very far when the weirdest thing happened to me. I felt dizzy for a moment, my legs gave out and I was sitting on the ground and felt great pain where my heart is and then I saw it, it was a little girl in trouble and screaming for help, a two headed dragon was hurt and laying on the ground and small green whatever is was no match for the monster that was attacking.

When I came back I got back up on my feet and started to run towards the little girl. I had a feeling that I should question what was happening to me at another time and trust what I would later call a vision, I ran faster than I had ever ran before but I didn't notice all I was thinking was that little girl.

As I was just entered the clearing that she was in I heard her scream and saw the monster that I saw a huge snake like demon getting ready to attack the child. I ran right in front of her and protected her. My only thought was to protect her from those that would harm her and a barrier came up around her as I got ready to fight.

"You cannot win against me. For you are nothing but a human and a woman no less." He told me after he laughed at the thought that I could fight him.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" I told him calmly and coldly.

"It would be dishonourable to defeat such a weak being, but I will anyway and take your jewel shard."

"What do you know about honour? You were attacking a child. Those who live without honour will die without honour." I said before attacking.

I used my stick to attack as I did with the last one when I sensed a powerful demon hiding amongst the trees, watching me, but I ignored him as I fought if it was a danger to the child then I will deal with it after this one.

The fight didn't last long before the snake's body dissolved and I went over to the child and tapped the barrier with my finger to make it fall before going over to the two headed dragon to heal it. I did the same thing as I did with the child when the barrier came up but instead to wanting only to protect I only wanted to heal. With that clear thought in my head I laid my hand on its side and my hand started to glow a light blue healing its wounds. After I was done we both got up. "I know that did all you could to protect the child, you did a great job." I told them gently with a smile and a pat on both if their heads. I turned to where I sense the powerful demon was when a he came out from the trees and into the clearing I knew he wouldn't hurt the child. It was Lord Sesshomaru and he wouldn't harm his own ward.

And I just stared at him, I couldn't help it he was gorgeous; he had long silver hair and eyes the colour of liquid gold. He had pointed ears and two purple strips on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a white and red kimono with a flower pattern and an obi. He had armour and I could only see his right hand. I wondered what happened to it when I remembered the Inuyasha cut it off. He must have smelled the confusion and then the understanding in my scent because he lifted an eyebrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin cried running to him.

"Damn he is even sexier in person." I whispered to myself. Before I blushed seeing his lips move in a small one sided smirk, his only induction that he heard me, which reminded me how great a dog's hearing really is.

I turned to go when I heard the child call out to me. "Thank you for saving Rin pretty lady." She said.

I turned around to face her with a smile on my face to say "You are welcome sweetheart." I told her before I turned back around and continued on whispering "I am not pretty, I never was and I never will be." I didn't see the frown on Lord Sesshoumaru's face as I walked in the direction that seemed to be pulling me. Just as I was leaving the clearing I heard a yell.

"Hold it wench and hand over that jewel shard." Inuyasha yelled out at me. I stopped and turned around and lifted my eyebrow. I waited for him to ether use the word please or to see his older half brother.

"Why would I do a thing like that? What does a half breed like you want with this?" I asked him holding the shard in between my thumb and forefinger. I almost laughed when I saw Kagome's jaw drop when instead on a black tainted shard it was a pink pure one. I put it back in my kimono while I waited for his answer.

"What did you call me?" He yelled and I rolled my eyes wondering if he was deaf as well as dumb.

"I called you a half breed. That is what you are."

"You will respect me wench."

"I will give you respect once you earn it and not a moment before. Goodbye Rin and Ah-un." As I turned my back on him he attacked, but before he could get close to me he was stopped and I turned around just in time to see him hitting a tree and Sesshoumaru pointing towards the tree his half brother is now sleeping against. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." I said to him.

As I was about to leave I heard someone yell "you are not going anywhere until you give me that jewel shard."It was Inuyasha

"No," I said back at him as I turned towards the trees. "What I wouldn't give to 'sit' him." I mumbled to myself not realizing that he was making out with the dirt until I heard the sound of his face plant. I looked back at the half breed to see him just getting up.

"What did you do that for?" He asked Kagome.

"I didn't. She did." She answered back.

I turned to Sesshoumaru to ask if it was true, he nodded his head a little to tell me that it was. I got an evil smirk on my face that made him smirk back at me. I turned back around and said in the sweetest voice I could. "Inuyasha it is not nice to yell at someone whether you know them or not and you should really watch your language especially with children around. So" I stopped the sugar sweet voice and said "sit sit sit sit sit."

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

I sensed something coming towards us fast and it felt like the jewel shard that is in my kimono and the shards that Kagome has only two of them. I walked towards Sesshoumaru and whispered "There are two shards coming this way fast and I want to see how long it would take Kagome to sense them."

"Could it be the wolf prince?"

"I think so." I said before I took a step back and waited for Kagome to feel the shards.

"Two jewel shards coming fast." She told them five minutes later.

"Rin, sweetheart, come here please." I told the child knowing that she was not fond of wolfs.

TBC

Timeandspacedragon please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to the Feudal Era

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

POV

-Location-

Chapter 2

Normal POV

- Somewhere near the Western Lands-

Kagome and her friends were out defeating demons and obtaining a few shards of the jewel that she broke more than 2 years ago. When suddenly she sensed a jewel shard just a head of them, "Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard, hurry up."She told him after getting on his back and Inuyasha took a whiff of the air and noticed the smell of blood.

"I am hurrying, now shut up." He told her as he pick up his speed leaving the others to try to catch up with him as best as they could. When they got to the clearing that the jewel shard and the scent of blood was, he saw no demon just a human with a stick in her right hand and something else in her left, he heard the others coming to the clearing after Kagome got off his back. The human had blonde hair with light blonde highlights that reached pasted her shoulders, she had blue eyes, small nose, red lips and wearing a blue kimono a sliver obi.

"You have a jewel shard give it to me." Kagome said to her "It's in your left hand." She said when she saw that confused look on the girl's face.

"No and you should know better than to come here wearing that." The girl said to her before turning around and walking away.

"What do you mean by that?" She yelled at the girl

"I mean don't you have a kimono at Kaede's village? Instead of your school uniform?" the girl asked her before turning to walk away, without warning the girl was on her knees and holding her chest. Only the demons and the half demon knew what was wrong with her because they could smell her pain and hear her breathing become more difficult, and were surprised that even though she was in great pain she didn't yell out. When the pain became more bearable, she got up on her feet and started to run in what seemed like a random direction. Still wanting the shard they all ran after her and Kagome wanted to know how the girl knew she was in her school uniform.

Inuyasha's POV

Just as we entered the clearing I saw her about to leave so I yelled. "Hold it wench and hand over that jewel shard." She stopped and turned around to face me and lifted an eyebrow. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"Why would I do a thing like that? What does a half breed like you want with this?" she asked me holding the shard in between her thumb and forefinger.

'How did she make it pure? I knew I sensed the shard was tainted.' Kagome thought when she saw the girl's pink shard.

"What did you call me?" I yelled and she had the nerve to roll her eyes at me.

"I called you a half breed. That is what you are."

"You will respect me wench."

"I will give you respect once you earn it and not a moment before. Goodbye Rin and Ah-un." As she turned her back on me I attacked, but before I could get close to her I was stopped by my half brother Sesshoumaru, he threw me into the tree and I knew only darkness as I was knocked unconscious. When I came to I saw the girl leaving.

"You are not going anywhere until you give me that jewel shard." I yelled at her.

"No," she said back at me as she turned towards Sesshoumaru. "What I wouldn't give to 'sit' him." I heard her mumbling to herself just before I ended up kissing the ground.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Kagome

"I didn't. She did." She answered back.

The girl turned to Sesshoumaru to see if it was true, he nodded his head a little to tell her that it was. She turned back around and said in a sweet voice. "Inuyasha it is not nice to yell at someone whether you know them or not and you should really watch your language especially with children around. So" she stopped the sugar sweet voice and said "sit sit sit sit sit."

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked her, she just shrugged her shoulders.

Everyone in my pack saw what she did and felt their jaws drop when she turned towards my half brother and tell him something. But I couldn't hear what. He whispered back something and then she answered back and I didn't hear any of it. After she pulled away from him I had a feeling she was waiting for something. I was wondering what it could be when a few minutes later I heard Kagome say "two jewel shards coming fast."

"Rin, sweetheart, come here please." Jean told the child. Rin ran right to her just as a the whorl wind came to a stop right in front of Kagome and when the dust settled a demon with long black hair polled in a high ponytail, light blue eyes, a brown fur headband covering his forehead, brown fur on his shoulders, left arm up to his elbow, right wrist, around his waist like a kilt and around both his legs from just below his knees and ended at his ankles. He also had armour covering his chest and a sword strapped to his waist and his tail moving behind him. It was the wolf demon prince Kouga.

Normal POV

"How is my woman today?" Kouga said while holding Kagome's hand.

"She is not your woman, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha yelled at him.

He let go of her hand to turn towards Inuyasha "she is my woman. Do you want to make something of it mutt face?" he was going to fight him when he heard a gasp coming from behind and saw Sesshoumaru, that imp, the two headed dragon and the little girl hiding behind a young woman he had never seen before. He could small the terror coming from the child. The woman was edging closer to the half breed's brother and when she was right beside him. Kouga heard her tell the child to get behind the demon, when the child did as she was told. The woman stepped up to stand in front of me.

Jean's POV

After I told Rin to get behind Sesshoumaru, I stepped towards Kouga. "What do you want Kouga?" I asked him angry that he was scaring dear Rin.

"Oh, so you have heard of me." He said with a cocky smile on his face

"Yeah, I heard of you and I am not impressed." I saw that smile fade. I turned to Kagome "He is the demon version of Hojo. Isn't he? Sweet but clueless" she nodded confused that I even knew anything about her

"How do you know all that? And who are you? How do you know about my uniform?" Kagome asked me, I turned to her and said "My name is Jean Prince and I know so much more Kagome Higurashi. Maybe if we meet again I can tell you my story since I already know yours."I turn to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you for your help my lord. Bye Rin, bye Ah-un, bye Lord Sesshoumaru." I said before leaving.

I continued walking in silence never once noticing the Saimyoushou following them and showing everything they see to Naraku through Kanna's mirror.

'I wish she gave me time to pack so I could at least bathe, brush my teeth or even have some food.' I thought to myself with a sigh. I walked on for several hours until I came across a stream and what looked like a good place to camp for the night. I closed my eyes and calmed my heart and concentrated on my hearing. When I didn't hear anything I went to sleep. I wasn't worried because I was always a light sleeper.

-Dream-

I looked around me a saw the same forest I was in the first time I saw Midoriko. I sat by the same tree and waited. I didn't have to wait long when she appeared before me.

"Hello Jean." She said to me.

"Hello Midoriko. I said back.

"I want you to fallow the stream until you reach a village and you can ask for food there. Just tell the village miko that you are on a mission from me and show her the stick you picked up and fought with. She will give you what you need for the journey, as well as which direction to start off in."

"Now that I am in this era what is it that you want me to do and why did the stick glow when I used it to fight?"

"You will be told when the time is right and you have great spiritual power and it hardens it as you use it." She said just before she disappeared and I wake up.

-Dream End-

I woke up to find a barrier around me and as soon as I touched it came down. I went to the stream for a quick drink and to splash my face before doing what Midoriko said and fallowed the water.

As I walked I thought about what I was told in the dream and taking out my stick as I walked and I noticed that it was harder and smoother then before it looked more like a wooden sword that had been put under a great amount of pressure to make it as hard as diamonds before putting it back in my obi. I was so deep in thought and watching where I was going so I didn't trip I didn't notice a bug following me.

Normal POV

-Somewhere in Japan-

"This is very interesting. I wonder who this girl is." Asked a half demon with long black hair and red eyes, the half demon who Inuyasha is trying so hard to find and destroy, a half demon that goes by the name of Naraku "Kagura watch her." He said to the woman with black hair, red eyes and wearing a red, white and blue kimono. Kagura nodded and left.

-Back to Jean- Jean's POV

After a few hours of walking I found the village and as I walked into the village I was surrounded by the villagers holding pitchforks and sharpened sticks."I came to see the miko of this village."

"I am the miko of this village." Said a voice from the crowd, when the villagers parted letting Jean saw it was an older woman in red hakama and white kimono shirt come towards me.

"May I speak to you?" I asked, to which she nodded her head and lead me to her hut.

"I came here because last night Midoriko came to me in a dream and told me come here because it was part of my mission from her and I need some supplies for my mission" and showed her my sword like I was told.

"Why don't you have some supplies when you began your journey?"

I told her my story and I could tell the she didn't believe me. Which I totally understand, if anyone told me what I was telling her, I would think that the local nut house was missing someone. "And I also need to know which direction is the demon slayers village." I said as I finished my story.

"Stay the night and we can get you supplied and going in the morning."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate your kindness." I told her smiling.

As the morning came I was given a bag of supplies and told which direction to go before I thanked the miko again and I was off again. As each step I take I am one more step closer to knowing what my purpose here is.

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
